Memories of the Past
by Siren's Tale
Summary: Something is causing the children of the world to stop believing. Jack and the other guardians must, yet again, get to the bottom of the mysterious reason for this. With Pitch presumably gone, the source to all this has left them scratching their heads. Meanwhile, a new guardian, yet an unsuspecting one, has been chosen by the Man in the Moon who could be the answer to it all.
1. An Unbelievable Problem

The wind blew over the hills and whistled as it tickled speckles of snow on the ground. The snow fragments were like diamonds, refracting sunlight and glittering brilliantly. The wind's kisses on the ground were the only sounds in this cold and lonely, yet beautiful land.

Jack Frost sat on a stone in the middle of this lonely land. He scrapped his staff on the ground making random shapes in the snow. Jack wasn't happy at all. His face was literally frozen in a depressed and lost expression. He felt empty inside like he was missing something. He had spent most of his days in this mysterious, isolated place by himself and his daily trips to visit the children of various towns and cities throughout the world who wished for a snowy paradise, soon became rare. He noticed how many children would stop looking at him, noticing him, or even call his name. At times when he thought the children were waving at him, soon became moments of dismay when he soon realized the waves weren't for him but for someone behind him.

He got up abruptly as he thought about it and thumped his staff on the ground in front of him with anger. The bottom of the staff made a crackle sound as it made contact with the ground. Ice and frost emitted and cracked the ground around the staff as it plowed through the snow violently. Jack raised his hands, with the stick in one hand, and ice columns rose from the ground around him in a circle. He released the staff from his hand- his palm red from the intensity of his grasp. He dropped down and sat with his arms wrapped around his bent legs.

He looked up to the pale half moon which could be barely seen during the day. "What's the point of giving me this gift and making me a guardian if no one will appreciate me. One day they see me and next day they don't. Fewer and fewer of them are believing in me." He sighed and looked down at his pale bare feet and mumbled, "Maybe I'm just meant to be alone. Ice is hard, cold, and causes frostbite. Why would anyone want that over the warmth and light and comfort of the sun or even a flame. I'm the reason why they slip on asphalt. Why they cover themselves with endless blankets at night during winters. Why plants and trees turn to twigs. It's all me."

He buried his head into his folded arms which rested on his knees. He sat there unmoving in his ice cage for several moments. Then there was a sudden touch on his shoulder by a small delicate hand. He whipped around, midway managing to pickup his staff and point it at the one who place their hand on him. He lowered the staff when he saw who it was.

"Tooth? What are you doing here.", He finally asked after his long gazed at the little fairy.

"I came to visit you. I just wanted to see how you were and I didn't mean to disturb. But when I saw how sad you were, I couldn't help but come over to you."

Jack looked down with a sad face. "Oh... Thanks. Did you... hear?"

She knodded and lifted his head by his chin. "Listen to me. You are not greater than cold, frostbite and what not. You have amazing abilities to bring happiness and joy to children around the world. You saved them from Pitch's nightmares. You're also one of most amazing guardians I've ever met. Few have what it takes to even be a guardian. You have something special within you- something magical that the Man in the Moon noticed."

Jack was quiet for a few moments as he thought about what Tooth said. He finally asked. "Then why are fewer of them believing in me then? None of them ask for me to play with them anymore... Not even Jamie."

Tooth gasped with surprise. "Jamie...? How could he not believe... that's impossible."

Jack eyes soon began to fill with tears, his pupils reflecting like mirrors. Streams of tears ran down the sides of his cheeks but then froze to frost as tiny crystals because of the cold air.

"Oh, Jack!", She said brushing the frost from his cheeks and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

Tooth eased off Jack and looked at him. "This doesn't make sense. There's aren't any nightmares to make them not believe. Pitch is gone forever...", He turned to Tooth. "Right?"

She turned away with a troubled look on her face.

"Tooth?", Jack looked at her with worry.

She sighed. "He's not exactly gone."

"What do you mean? Didn't he get sucked into the ground and was consumed by his own nightmares?"

"Well. Yes. But he didn't perish from that. He was banished to the underworld and imprisoned for eternity. His powers were also taken from him."

"Then what could be causing this?"

"I don't know, Jack. I don't know. But it seems like something North should know about. Let's go.", Tooth said.

With a burst from the ground, Jack and Tooth set off and headed for the North Pole.


	2. Sleigh Ride to Sandman

Jack and Tooth arrived at the North Pole at North's house and workshop. They passed his mailbox which was mounted to the official pole indicating the North Pole and it was overflowing with letters even though it was five months before Christmas. It was far colder here, of course, and Tooth hovered on next to Jack with her arms folded close to herself and shivering a little.

They made it to the front door down the long snow-paved walkway and knocked with the bronze ring knocker. They waited a few moments and the door was opened. Expected to see North, Jack started to say "Hey, North." but then stopped when he realized it was one of the elves who came.

The little elf walked closer timidly. He looked up at them with his big, green eyes. He stared at them without saying anything and gave a wide smile.

"Uh... Do you know where North is, little guy?", Jack said.

The elf just shook his over-sized hat causing the bell on top to jingle. The elf shut his eyes and giggled at the sound of it. Suddenly, North came, picked up the little elf then set him aside behind him.

North turned and said to the elf, "Don't just let them stand out in the cold like that. Foolish little elf."

The elf could be seen running clumsily away with the bell jingling as he went.

"I apologize for this.", North said. "Come in, come in." He led them gently inside.

Jack and Tooth looked around aimlessly while North stood there and waiting for either of them to say anything.

North sighed and finally broke the silence by asking, "So. What brings you two here?"

Jack looked at him remembering what they had come there for. "Oh! That."

"We have a serious problem.", Tooth interjected.

"Oh, no. One of the reindeer didn't escape again, did they. Those clever things!", North said with his hand on his beard thinking.

"Uh... no. Worse than that. Children are starting to not believe in Jack anymore- even Jamie.", Tooth said in sadness.

"Oh my. Even little Jamie... You know, I've also noticed that more children than ever are on the Naughty List. I wonder..." North thought scratching his beard.

"...if there's a correlation with the two?", Jack finished his sentence.

"Come with me. I'll show you what I mean.", North said.

He beckoned for them to follow him. They passed through the assembly lines where the yetis were hard at work making toys.

They finally made it to North's office and control center. He walked them over to the Naughty-or-Nice Meter.

"Look at this. The most naughty children I've seen ever- the most in decades.", North said pointing at the meter.

He was right. The meter did in fact show that the naughty children outnumbered the nice ones. The fluid within the glass tubes of the meters feel and rose constantly with the naughty meter always above the nice meter.

"This is not good at all. If there are more and more naughty children, that means they'll be less joy. And if there is less joy...", North trailed off.

"Soon they'll be no happiness and all the children will stop believing.", Jack said.

"And without anymore believing children, we'll soon cease to exist.", North added.

"This is terrible. What do we do?", Tooth cried.

"We need Sandy- like right now", Jack said.

"He's on the Island of Sleepy Sands. That's way too far for us to travel by flight.", Tooth said.

"But who says _you _have to fly?", North asked with a mischievous grin.

Jack and Tooth looked at North in suspicion.

* * *

North had led them to the launching strip with the reindeer already in their jingle bell harnesses and attached to the beautifully carved red sleigh. The reindeer snorted and bobbed their heads at the sight of North.

"Hey, boys!", North greeted and petted the reindeer on their heads.

"So you're going to take us there? That's great!", Tooth exclaimed.

North paused with his hand rested on one of the reindeer's head. It shook his hand off after a while and North turned around.

"Me? Take you? Heavens no. I need to stay here and keep an eye on this place and those crazy elves.", He said with a hearty laugh.

"So who's going to lead the sleigh?", Jack asked. North gave him a look. "Me?"

North nodded. "Don't worry all you have to know is how to whip the reins and add tension to each end of the reins to turn. And to stop you just give them and good tug and the boys should stop for you. They'll be doing more work than you and are smarter than you think."

North beckoned for both of them to get inside of the sleigh. They both hopped in and Jack reluctantly took the reins after he set his staff beside himself.

North showed him all the techniques once more. "Remember. Turning left...right... Go... and stop. Got it?", Jack nodded. "That's my boy! Tooth, make sure he doesn't mess up."

"I will, North.", She replied smiling.

North backed away from the sleigh and said, "Well. Off you go!"

Jack whipped the reins. The reindeer grunted and reared up then finally galloped away down the runway then lifted off of the ground gracefully as the sleigh lifted off as well. North waved as they flew away into the clouds and disappeared from view.

"That boy better not get a scratch on that sleigh!", North mumbled to himself as he headed back inside.


	3. Jack's Blizzard

The sleigh drifted on with the reindeer magically pulling it along with barely any tension on their reins. Their legs moved as if they were galloping on the ground and the bells around their harnesses jingled softly. The clouds were big and fluffy looking like pieces of cotton drifting by. They had been drifting for some while now and Jack had wrapped the reins around his feet, which rested on the front of the sleigh, to free his hands. Tooth sat comfortably next to him looking around in every direction in wonder.

Jack turned his head to look at Tooth. Seeing that she was so intrigued by the view, he asked, "Why are you looking so amazed? It's just the sky. Haven't you seen it like this all the time when you make trips around the world to get children's teeth?"

"Well. Actually, it's a common misconception that everyone thinks the Tooth Fairy does _all_ the tooth pickups _all _the time. A girl's gotta have a break sometimes, right? It's been a while since I got to see this beautiful place like this. Everyone sees it from below but seeing the sky like this... it's unimaginable. It's so quiet and peaceful." She looked at Jack and saw he was making a confused face at her. "Oh never mind, you boys will never understand."

They both looked out in to the distance and there was silence for a moment.

"You know what we need right now?", Jack asked Tooth in excitement.

"Oh, Jack please. Can't you just sit quiet for a while? The sun is out- the weather is perfect-"

Jack made Tooth hold the reins for him as he picked up his staff. "Snow!", Jack yelled.

Jack twirled his staff quickly above his head and an aurora of frost appeared a few feet above him. It grew bigger and bigger expanding out as a white mist. The clouds soon grew and and darkened to light gray. The sun became hidden behind the clouds and sky soon became dim with the lack of significant light. Jack stopped twirling his staff then immediately pointed it up. The clouds bursted with tiny white fragments of snow falling all around them. Tooth uncovered her eyes.

"Is it done? -Whoa... Jack this is amazing!", Tooth said, her pink eyes wide with wonder.

Jack sat back and smiled. "See? I learned how to control my powers better. The snow clouds only stretch at most three miles and last about half an hour. I haven't figured out how to make it a longer duration or have a farther range yet."

Tooth caught a tiny piece of snow on her tongue and she watched as it melted.

"It sticks too!", Tooth said pointed at the reindeer's pelts. Their brown woolly fur was now speckled with white.

"Yea. _That _is also hard to do. You have to make the temperature of the air and the humidity be at the right level. It takes a lot of energy but it's worth having snow that sticks-"

The wind started blowing heavily and the sleigh began shift suddenly in random directions. The reindeer began to grunt and snort. Their nostrils flared and eyes alert. Air puffed from their noses and mouth and began condensation look like smoke in the air.

"What's happening?", Tooth asked looking around.

"Don't worry. It's just some turbulence. The reindeer get spook easily anyway."

Tooth raised her eyebrow, pursed her lips and looked away from him.

Jack pointed to the GPS system in the system showing they were still on right track. It beeped every few seconds are the little red arrow flashed showed their location.

The reindeer bucked and tugged on the reins making the sleigh shake.

"Turbulence right?", Tooth said in an annoyed tone.

One reindeer in the second row suddenly leaped and kicked a reindeer behind them in the chest [Don't worry. He's alright. ^_^]. The reindeer shrieked and thrashed madly. The whites of the animal's eyes clearly seen from it's anxiety.

"What are they doing? Jack quick! Grab the reins!", Tooth yelled.

Jack grabbed the reins and [stupidly] tugged hard in hopes to calm the reindeer. Of course, this didn't work and caused an uncomfortable tug on the poor things. The reindeer brought up their heads and let out chilling yelps and thrashed about. The sleigh then began falling out of thin air and the reindeer went limp, some looking unconscious.

"Umm. I think we're falling..." Jack said. Tooth gave Jack an angry look. "But I can fix this."

The sleigh started picking up speed and Tooth nervously held on still looking at Jack angrily.

"Wait. We can both fly, duh!", Jack said.

"Yea but what happens when the sleigh crashes. Answer: North is going to kill us. Plus, it doesn't look like the reindeer are going to start flying now.", She peered down. "Ahh. Ok I can see the ground now! Can you hurry up and think of something before we all crash?"

Jack calmly scratched his head, rustling his platinum blonde hair then snapped his fingers. He flew over and underneath the sleigh flying far down towards the ground. Tooth watched him from over the side of the sleigh. She could see him start to twirl his staff over his head. A whirlwind of frost appeared above his head and starting growing bigger towards the sleigh.

Tooth could barely make out Jack saying "Hold on!"

She braced herself grabbing the side of the sleigh and the bottom of the seat and closed her eyes. There were a few moments of eerie silence, except for the some of wind and panting reindeer, then a big bump emitted from the bottom of the sleigh. The reindeer could be heard grunted wildly. The sleigh shook violently and the wind was heard howling all around. Jack's spontaneous creation of a frost tornado which slowed the speed of the sleigh hurtling to the ground.

Tooth peeked over cautiously and could see the ground appearing slower but still getting closer by the second. Hundreds of yards became hundreds of feet. Jack appear out of nowhere pointing the staff to the ground below at the right where snow magically appeared to cushion the fall.

The fall was rough and enough to leave Tooth gasping and tightly shutting her eyes, but it wasn't catastrophic.

"You can open your eyes now. Everyone's alright.", Jack said putting his hand on Tooth's shoulder.

Tooth opened her eyes slowly and did a double take in surprise at seeing their new location. "This isn't the Island of Sleepy Sands is it?", Tooth said in an upset voice.

"Unfortunately no. But, hey, at least the GPS is still working right? We'll still be able to find our way there."

They were in the middle of a frozen lake on a small cushion of fluffy snow. Tooth's face became red with anger. She flew out over the sleigh.

"This is just perfect. So the reindeer are..." She looked at the poor animals who were slumped on the ground. She shook her head. "We have no means of transportation now just because you had to show off you magical tricks with weather! Thanks a lot, Mr. Frost!"

"I just tried to have fun and lighten the mood. You don't have to be such a party pooper. Geez... you sound like my mom...", Jack turned away and folded him arms. "At least I saved us all. The least you could do is thank me!"

Tooth rolled her eyes then her gazed drifted to one of the metal runners of the sleigh. It had been bent badly inward by the fall.

"Look.", She pointed at the runner and Jack threw up his arms and kicked some snow on anger.

"This is just a mess. I always have to ruin things.", Jack said.

Tooth sighed and soon felt bad for him. "We can fix this... Oh!" She snap her fingers. "North always keeps extra star dust in the back compartment of the sleigh. He said it was 'in case of emergencies only'. I think this counts."

Jack's face brightened up a little. Tooth went over to the back of the sleigh and opened the compartment. Sure enough there was a small bag of stardust.

"Don't get excited. We only have enough to last a little under an hour. But, then again, when we get to the Island of Sleepy Sands, Sandman should have plenty more to resupply us with. North will never know this happened."

"And the sleigh runner?", Jack asked.

"I think Bunnymund said he used to be a handyman. He might help us."

She went over to the reindeer and open the bag. The shiny yellow dust poured into her hand. She placed her hand in front of one reindeer and it reluctantly gobbled it up. She repeated the process again with the others. After a few moments, they began to regain their energy and stood up.

"A a little sprinkle on their backs and the sleigh for good luck!", She said. She twirled around merrily and sprinkled the remaining dust on the backs of the reindeer and the sleigh. The reindeer suddenly began floating and shook happily, clacking their antlers on each other to being "revived" once again.

"Let's go. We need all the time we can get.", Jack said.

He jumped into the sleigh and Tooth followed.

"This time, hold on to the reins.", Tooth said.

Jack grabbed the reins and flicked them making the reindeer gallop. The snow was running out quickly as they gained speed. Tooth's eyes widen with worry.

"We can make it!", Jack said flicking the reins.

The reindeer galloped on. Then, at the last moment, one as the front hooves of the two reindeer in front touched the ice, they veered upward. Tooth exhaled in relief, her breath seen as a puff of air.

"Haha! We did it!", Jack said. "Next stop: Island of Sleepy Sands!"

Tooth looked at Jack with a serious face then smiled and punched Jack playfully.


	4. Sand and Ice

**What's up, guys? Ok so I made a mistake in naming Sandman's domain. I meant to say Island of Sleepy SANDS not Sleepy Dreams. I don't why I made that mistake. I corrected the previous chapters and this will have that as well. If I missed any, please tell me in a review or private message. Thanks! Sorry about that. And also sorry this chapter took so long. XD Hope you continue enjoying! :)**

* * *

The sky began to brighten as the clouds became more spread out and lighter in color. They were almost out of the snow storm. Jack grasped the reins firmly. He looked around since the GPS tracker was blinking faster.

"I think we're almost there, but I can't tell with all these clouds. I'm going to fly a little lower to see if I can get a better view."

Tooth nodded and said "Mmm hmm." in acknowledgement.

He guided the reindeer to descend gradually underneath the clouds which soon became a fluffy white ceiling above them. The sun blared through an opening.

"Ooh! I see it! Look!", Tooth said happily.

Jack checked the GPS and sure enough, it showed that they were there. A series of massive floating golden spirals as well as hills and valleys appeared before them. The Island of Sleepy Sands was like a mystical sparking golden galaxy. Stardust emitted from the centers of the spirals. The whole island rotated slowly and glowed yellow. Jack positioned the sleigh towards the island for a spot to land.

They finally landed smoothly on the grainy soil of the floating island. Clouds spun slowly around them and over head as the island rotated on an imaginary axis.

"So any idea where we find him?", Jack asked Tooth.

"Umm well, I heard he lives in this great tower overlooking a massive sand vortex. Oh! And there are also three extensions and parts to the island: not-so-sleepy sand, nappish sand, and sleepiest sand. The not- sleepy sandy connects to the nappish sand. The sleepiest sand is an extension all on its own. They all lead to the center, though, where Sandman can be found."

Jack sighed. "Why can't anything be easy. We need-like- a map or something. This thing is as big as a country!"

"According to a book I read on the island, sleepiest sand is the most settled and unmoving sand- the easiest to travel through as well. Not-so-sleepy sand has a lot of sandstorms and giant dunes."

"Oh well since we're not having any sandstorms, we'll be ok. Right?", Jack asked.

"Well not exactly. The sandstorms can happen anywhere on the not-so-sleepy sands and they occur spontaneously. Let's just hope we're at least in the nappish sand."

Jack paced back and forth with his hand on his chin. The sand below their feet churned a little and as if it had a life of its own.

"Wait. You said that Sandy's home is near the vortex. Right?", Jack asked.

"Yea..."

"The vortex pulls all the sand throughout the island into it. So that would mean what ever direction the sand is moving as a whole will lead us to the vortex and pretty much where Sandy is."

Tooth developed a smile slowly and her eyes brightened up. "That's amazing. It makes sense! Jack! You're awesome!"

Jack smiled proudly. "I know."

Jack examined the sand and they followed the direction of its movement. The sand collectively moved slowly, some parts being left over. A subtle wind blew over the sand dunes spreading the sand. Jack trudged through the sand pushing the sleigh along, his feet being engulfed by the grains. Tooth followed from behind him leading the reindeer with them.

It seemed as though they were walking forever. The air was quite warm but not hot. The ice on Jack's staff was almost fully melted away and the reindeer breathed laboriously. The sun was directly over their heads. They were all used to chilly to cold environments.

"So. How much farther do you think.", Jack looked back.

"Well the sand seems to be getting thicker and moving more quickly so it should be too far away."

"Oh. -Oww!", Jack immediately rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yea. Some sand blew into my eyes is all. I'm good. Let's go.", Jack continued on pushing the sleigh.

"Wait. Do you hear that?", Tooth said turning her head to listen. Jack stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"I don't hear anyth-"

"Shh.", Tooth's eyes widen. "Oh no. This is bad. Ok, uh, remember how I said that sandstorms happen spontaneously?" Jack nodded. "Umm, well. I think one is headed our way right now."

Jack sighed and threw up his head.

"Don't panic.", Tooth said even though Jack was more calm than her. "There are two things that we can do. One: Run for our lives and try to out run it which probably wouldn't work out very well since these things travel at like 140 mph or more and we have some cargo with us. Two would be riding it since it'll most likely push us to the vortex thingy."

Jack scoffed. "I'm sorry. Did you say "ride it"? I'm definitely in."

Tooth sighed. The ground began to rubble and grains of sand rose and fell like waves.

"We need to hurry up. The only way for this to work is for us to be on top of the storm. As long as we get on top, we're good since the winds will have enough force to keep us on top of it. Do you think you could use your magical powers to lift us when the storm comes."

"I can't." Jack showed his staff to her. "I can't use my powers if the staff has no ice. Plus there's no ice around us at all. Unless..."

Tooth raised one eyebrow. "Unless what?"

Jack all of a sudden flew up to the sky spreading sand in all directions.

"Unless what!", Tooth asked again yelling after him. She watched as he disappeared into the clouds above.

Jack flew up high into the clouds until the island was no longer in sight. He scanned the area squinting his eyes through the dense white fluffy cotton balls of water vapor. He went quickly from cloud to cloud examining each one only to find no ice. He went higher for cooler air. The clouds soon transitioned from fluffy patches to hairlike whisps. Jack suddenly smiled when we saw a group of clouds that he was looking for.

"Cirrus clouds? Yes!", He smiled and laughed happily to himself. Then he looked up at the moon. "Thank you."

He flew towards the clouds quickly gathering up the ice crystals within them. Water vapor disappeared around him then converted into frost. He was literally freezing the clouds. He staff began to re-freeze as ice and frost formed on it. Jack gathered all the frozen vapor and captured it magically into his staff then quickly dove down heading for the island.

"Hold on, Tooth. I'm coming.", He said as he went.

He looked around, pushing the clouds away to get a view. He finally saw the island again and sped towards it as fast as he could. He managed to spot Tooth waving her hands wildly. The sandstorm was dangerously gaining on them.

"Ok. We have to do this at the right moment." Jack said panting.

He watched as the sandstorm approached them. The sandy winds around it blew wildly and the ground shook beneath them like an earthquake. The sandstorm was a few hundred yards away.

"Now! Do it now, Jack!", Tooth yelled.

"Not yet! We only have one shot!", Jack yelled over the howling of the wind.

The sand blew all around them violently. The air around them filled with sand particles and suddenly everything was brownish gold. Jack and Tooth squinted their eyes at the amount of sand picking up around them. The reindeer reared up and grunted uncomfortably.

Jack paused for a moment while the storm was about a hundred yards away. Then he finally yelled. "Now!"

Jack pointed beneath their feet with his staff. Almost immediately, a mass of frost formed underneath them. He quickly gestured all around them and the frost began to build up beneath them. The sandstorm was still coming at them and they only had a matter of moments. He summoned the magic from beneath his fingertips and froze bits of sand mid-air forming a wave of frost. The group was suddenly lifted by this golden and white mass of crystallized sand. The wave moved them up and at the right moment, they rose up above the storm. Jack laid out a sheet of hovering frost on top of the storm and below them before they fell.

"You did it?", Tooth asked surprised. "You did it!"

Jack focused on maintaining the sheet of frost beneath them. The sandstorm traveled on at an unbelievable speed.

"I can see the tower from here!", Jack yelled.

Sure enough, the tower was straight ahead.

"I can't believe we did this. Once again, Jack saves the day.", Tooth said in awe.


End file.
